


A Day Off

by Amazon9398



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon9398/pseuds/Amazon9398
Summary: The King and Queen of the Spades Kingdom have been working themselves to death lately. They deserved a day off, right?A little fluffy drabble written for a friend.





	A Day Off

Alfred smiled to himself as he laid on his side, staring at the sleeping face of his queen. Lately it was rare to see Arthur with such a peaceful look on his face. Trade deal negotiations among the four kingdoms had been heating up as of late, and it seemed like each day was filled to the brim with important meetings or public events to attend or paperwork to do.

  
Alfred could tell that it was all beginning to wear on his lover, so he’d devised a plan to give Arthur the most relaxing day he could think of. To kick it off, Alfred had woken up before the servants had come in for the first time in his life.  
“Arrrrrrtiiiiieeee~” The taller man hummed as he placed a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Time to wake up, sleepy head. I’ve got a surprise for you!”

  
The queen’s face scrunched up a little as his sleep was disturbed. He tiredly opened a bright green eye and frowned softly. “A surprise…?” The smaller man mumbled before smiling playfully and shutting his eyes again. “I’m not sure darling. It would have to be a very good surprise to be worth waking up before the servants come to drag us off to another day packed full of work.”

  
Alfred smirked a little. “What if I told you that it would get us out of work for the day?”

The green eye opened again almost instantly. “I’m listening.” Arthur replied with a sly smile.

  
The taller man laughed. “First thing’s first, we’ve got to get out of the castle without being noticed.” He said quietly and sat up. “How lucky for us that you wanted a bedroom with a patio that led straight to the gardens.”

  
Arthur smiled and sat up as well, stretching before he kissed Alfred’s cheek. “How lucky indeed.”

  
The men quietly headed to their closets and got dressed in some of their more casual clothing, tossing on some cloaks as well. Today they weren’t the King and Queen of the Spades kingdom, they were merely a couple taking a day off from work to enjoy each other’s company. Once they were dressed, the two men snuck out into the gorgeous castle garden. Alfred swiped a couple of apples from one of the trees there to make up for their lack of breakfast before the pair ducked through a hidden hole in an ivy-covered fence. After a couple minutes of walking, they were completely off the castle grounds and free to do whatever they pleased. Alfred looked over as he munched on his apple. “So, what should we do with our day off? I’m not sure we’ll get another one once Yao gets his hands on us tonight.” He chuckled.

  
Arthur sighed softly. “I fear you’re right. I think I’d like to just enjoy your company today.” He smiled and moved closer to the taller man, gently entwining their hands. “With all this work lately, we haven’t been able to spend any time together.”

  
Alfred smiled gently and kissed the top of his head. “I know, but we’ll get through it. I Promise.” He murmured. “Let’s just enjoy today together. Take a walk, do some window shopping, it’ll be nice.”

  
Arthur nodded in agreement and laughed as Alfred began to speculate how Yao was reacting to finding them missing that morning. Was it incredibly irresponsible of them to skip out on their duties without telling anyone? Yes. Should Arthur have put his foot down and made Alfred save his little plan for a day where they didn’t have as much to do? Yes. Did Arthur regret playing hooky with Alfred? Hell no.

  
The couple spent a wonderful day together exploring the bustling castle town. They walked through the busy streets and perused many carts filled with hand made trinkets and food. They spent the day feeding each other snacks on city benches and stealing small kisses as they hid in alleys away from the castle guards. It was one of the best days of Arthur’s life. It wasn’t quite as intimate as their honeymoon had been (he would be sure to fix that tonight), but Arthur felt like he was falling in love with the taller man all over again. He felt a rush of happiness every time he realized that he was already married to the cheerful king, and his heart swelled at the idea of spending the rest of their lives together.

  
The day finally drew to a close and Alfred sighed as he watched the sunset, Arthur cuddled up to his side. “Think it’s about time we went back? Yao’s probably scolded all of the guards and servants to Hell and back by now…”

  
Arthur pouted a little, “I suppose it would be the responsible thing to do… but I’d be lying if I said I wanted to.”

Alfred chuckled and stood up, pulling Arthur to his feet and into a tender kiss. “I know, but I promise we’ll have other days like this, Arthur.” He murmured as he pulled away from the other’s face, gently cupping his cheek.

  
Arthur smiled as he leaned into the larger man’s hand. “I’m not sure any day could top this one… but I’d certainly like to see you try.” He finished with a small smirk and kissed Alfred’s hand before taking it in his own and heading back towards the castle with them.

  
Yao looked as though he had suffered multiple heart attacks by the time they returned. The black-haired man was – as predicted – furious. “There you are! Do you have ANY idea how worried we’ve been?!”

  
Alfred and Arthur didn’t seem very concerned. They were still holding hands and smiling as they glanced at each other. “I think we’ve got a pretty good idea.” Alfred chuckled.

  
Yao glared. “Your highness this is serious! We thought you’d been kidnapped! You could have caused kingdom wide panic! You could have started a war! What do you have to say for yourselves?!”

  
Arthur smiled as he met Alfred’s eyes. “It won’t happen again Yao, we can discuss it more tomorrow if you’d like. We’re retiring for the night. There are… other matters to attend to.” He chuckled and practically dragged Alfred out of the room.

  
Yao watched them leave and groaned as he began rubbing his temples. “I want guards posted at the patio entrance from now on… I’m retiring as well. I don’t get paid enough for this.” The disgruntled Jack said dryly as he headed to his room.


End file.
